The Most Dangerous Genie
by dragonwings948
Summary: When Jafar's bottle disappeared, it was banished far away, to a land that only recently acquired magic: our world. When Will Scarlet witnesses the bottle getting into the wrong hands, he enlists the help of the only people who have defeated Jafar before. But will it be too late for Storybrooke? Set after OUAT season 3 and after OUATIW. (Many more characters than what's listed).
1. Prologue

A gold bottle hurtled from the sky, and landed with a loud clatter as it struck the pavement of a sidewalk and rolled underneath a leafy bush. If someone had been close by, they might have heard an aggravated yell from inside the ancient, beat up bottle. As it was, the sidewalk next to the library was deserted.

The clock tower chimed noon.


	2. Chapter 1

Will Scarlet emerged from the side of a brick building, taking in the warm day and the light breeze. A car zoomed by on the road to his left, making him jump. He hadn't been to this world in a long time, and it would take some getting used to again.

If he was planning on staying.

"How slow can you be?" Will asked as the White Rabbit jumped out of the portal and landed beside him.

"Well pardon me," the Rabbit retorted, brushing off his shirt. "I _am _the one who agreed to do this, you know."

"Yeah, and I also said I wanted it done _quickly. _So 'ere we go, and try not to let anyone see you." Will had been careful to change into his modern clothes before he left, but there really wasn't anything you could do about a talking rabbit.

Will started off down the sidewalk, vaguely remembering the layout of the town. However, it seemed much different than when he had lived here. The library was up and running. The clock tower was fully functioning. Many stores had changed names.

But up ahead, Will smiled to himself as he saw one thing that hadn't changed: Granny's.

Out on the patio, Will searched for a suitable hiding place for the White Rabbit. "Go wait over there. I'll only be a minute." He pointed at a rotting picnic bench, leaning on its side against the fence. The Rabbit nodded his assent and hopped behind the table, completely covered.

"That takes care of that," Will mumbled as he straightened his jacket. The article of clothing was really unnecessary on a day like this, he noted, but it made him feel more comfortable in this unfamiliar town.

Will braced himself for the biggest berating of his life as he walked through the door to the diner. It was crowded inside, and he wasn't really noticed. Or so he thought.

"Who's he?"

He heard the murmur come from below him. His head snapped in the direction of the voice and found himself staring into the face of a boy sitting in a booth, probably just at the beginning of his teenage years.

A woman with long, blonde hair, probably his mother, gave Will an apologetic smile from the other side of the booth, though apprehension was clear in her eyes. "Sorry, it's just that we don't really see new people around here often." She extended her arm. "Emma Swan, Sheriff."

_Emma? _he wondered. He didn't remember anything about an Emma last time he was here. The Sheriff had been some tall brown-haired bloke. Where was he?

It took him a moment to remember he was supposed to shake her hand, and did. "Will Scarlet. It's nice to meet you, Emma, and there's no offense taken." He half-smiled at the kid. "I lived here a long time ago. Had to leave quickly, so I'm just coming back for my things." He pulled his room key from his jeans pocket and flashed it in front of his face. "You think Granny's let my room yet?"

Emma nodded slowly, a small smile on her face. "Oh, so _you're _the one she keeps going on about."

"Yep." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "That's me I suppose."

"Well, she'll finally be happy to have that room empty. Good luck wherever you're going."

"Thank you." He began to walk away, maneuvering through the tables and people.

"Will?"

He heard Emma call his name and looked over his shoulder, eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Welcome to Storybrooke."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you, anniecall, the first follower of this story! :) This chapter goes out to you! Please review, follow, and favorite!**

Will nodded and smiled, then turned back around to continue through the diner that was packed to its limit. He spotted Granny behind the counter, bustling back and forth. She was really going to hate him.

He noticed an empty seat at the counter and took it. The man next to him, with a clean-shaven face and slicked back blonde hair, gave him an odd glance. His attire was business-like, and Will thought he remembered him working at the hospital.

_"Will? _Is that you?_" _

He turned to see Granny peering at him over her glasses. Putting on the most charming smile he could manage, he nodded. "In the flesh."

"Do you know how long I've had to keep your room?" she exclaimed. "No one's asked for it, but still! You left all your things, took my keys, and never said a word to anyone!" Her eyebrows scrunched together in concern, and she lowered her voice. "I was worried about you."

Granny? Worried about _him? _"I'm touched, really I am, but I also really need to get my things so I can get back to Wo- my home," he amended quickly. He didn't want anyone knowing where he was going, in case prying eyes got curious and decided they wanted to tag along. He knew there were dangerous people in Storybrooke; people who would love to get their hands on Wonderland. And he wasn't about to let that happen, not now that he and Ana were finally settled as the Red King and Queen.

She held out her hand. "My keys."

Will sat up and dug in his pockets, drawing out a set of keys and setting them in Granny's palm.

"You have no idea how long it took me to find duplicates of some of those," she muttered, her anxiety immediately replaced with disapproval.

"Will!" Ruby grinned at him, coming from the kitchen, and he couldn't help but note her change in appearance. No more crop tops and miniskirts? What had happened to Storybrooke?

Her grin faded into a frown under his examination. "You haven't been here since the curse broke, have you?"

He gripped the counter and leaned forward. "The curse? Broken?"

Granny and Ruby both nodded, the latter rolling her eyes. "And we were put under _another _one after that."

"Not to mention terrorized by Regina's mother," Granny added.

"And a wicked witch."

"And I thought I'd been through some stuff," Will muttered. "So what's the new threat?"

Granny shrugged as Ruby was summoned by another customer. "Nothing yet, thank God, and I hope it stays that way! A crisis is bad for my business."

"Speaking of your business…" Will dangled his old room key from his fingers.

"Yes, go ahead. Are you going to need help carrying anything?"

"Nah, I don't want the big stuff, just a few small things. I'll manage." He winked. "Thank you, Granny."

She huffed, rolled her eyes, and went back to work. Will smiled to himself, having expected an ultimatum from Granny. Still, he couldn't believe that Storybrooke had been through so much trouble, maybe even as much as Wonderland had. After going through that adventure, he felt for the citizens of the town. It couldn't have been easy, and no doubt people were lost, maybe even more than once like Anastasia.

He went out the back of the diner and walked the short distance to the hotel. A bell jingled as he pushed open the front door, but no one was at the front desk. He went up the stairs regardless, and opened up his old apartment with his key.

Everything was a mess, just like he had left it. The hole in the wall on the other side of the apartment was open, however; the previous resting place of the heart which now beat inside his chest. He found a grocery bag easy enough and shoved the few things he cared about into it after rummaging around for a little while. Tying the bag up, he slung it over his shoulder, took one last good look of the apartment, and left.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you, kurotenshi-08 for being the second follower of this story! :) The more I see followers/favorites/reviews, the more it makes me want to update. Just saying. :)**

"What's in there, anyway?" the White Rabbit asked, looking at the dark grocery bag with curiosity.

"None of your business, that's what." They were nearing the place where they had entered Storybrooke, a wall across the street from the library. It had been secluded, so it would be a good spot for the Rabbit to open up another portal.

Will spied the wall just a few more strides away and looked back and forth for any cars coming over the blacktop. The town was busier now, so he was more anxious about keeping the Rabbit hidden. When all was clear, he took a step onto the street and then froze at the familiar voice behind them.

"Is that who I think it is?"

Will spun at the voice, the White Rabbit ducking into the bushes to avoid being seen. The mayor of Storybrooke, the Evil Queen of the Enchanted Forest, stood before him, a few books clutched against her chest. The door to the library swung closed behind her.

She smiled that fake, evil smile he had always hated, and he stiffened in response. "What do you want?"

"I want to know where you've been. However, seeing by the White Rabbit hiding in the bushes, I already know."

The White Rabbit poked his head out from the leaves, something gold clasped between his paws. Regina looked down at him, her eyebrows furrowed, and held out her palm. Whatever the Rabbit had found instantly transferred to her hand in a puff of smoke.

"Thank you." She turned the object in her hands, and Will froze. It was Jafar's bottle. "What is this thing, anyway? Is it from Wonderland?"

"No, it's not, and if you're smart you'll give that to me so I can take care of it. It's dangerous, even to you."

He recognized his mistake immediately when a competitive gleam came into her eye. He had challenged her, and she was going to prove him wrong.

A curious smile lit up her features. "Oh, something that scares you. You must have your heart back then?"

Will said nothing, just glared at her and stretched out his hand. "Please, Regina, what's in there can only bring you, and everyone in this town, harm."

A frown flickered on her face. There was someone she wanted to protect. If he remembered correctly, she had been a little possessive over a son she had.

She examined it again, and her thumb rubbed across the neck of the bottle. Smoke congealed on the sidewalk until it grew into a tan-skinned man with short, wavy, black hair and a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Mistress mine, my will is thine. Tell me your wishes three."

He started and his eyebrows jumped upward, as if he hadn't been expecting to say that.

"Yeah, it's a bit of a shock, isn't it?" Will said, saturating his words with bitterness. He doubted he could hate anything more than the man standing right in front of him.

The man looked at Will in shock. "The Knave? What are you doing here?" His head moved in all directions, taking in his surroundings. "Where am I?"

"Storybrooke," Regina answered, an excited spark in her eyes. "And the Knave was just leaving." She said it as a dismissal, throwing a glare at Will.

Will planted his feet. "I'm not leaving until you give me that bottle."

"Ah, but she can't do that, now can she?" Jafar uncurled his fist to reveal three tiny red jewels in his palm. Bowing, he presented them to Regina. "Your wishes."

Regina's lips curled into a vicious smile as she scooped up the wishes. Will felt his heart drop. Two people that powerful working together wouldn't bode well for Storybrooke. Knowing Jafar, he would find some way to manipulate Regina into releasing him from being a genie. He would take over Storybrooke, and then the rest of this world…

_Stop it, _he told himself. Regina was wicked, but she wasn't a fool. Still, the two of them could wreak havoc on the town. _Not my problem, _said a small voice in the back of his head. His home was in Wonderland now, with Ana. He didn't have to worry about Storybrooke…

…but he also had a heart now.

The library's door creaked open.

"Back in the bottle," Regina hissed. With a cloud of smoke, Jafar vanished before the door fully opened and a tall, red-haired man walked out. "Good afternoon, Regina," he said in a friendly manner, nodding his head. "Good afternoon," he added, seeing Will.

"Archie," Regina said stiffly with a forced smile. Will nodded in Archie's direction.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Regina spun on Will, her eyes as hard as stone. "If you know what's good for you, Knave, you and your little furball will leave Storybrooke right now."

The White Rabbit emerged from the bushes once more, his furry brow smashed together. "Hey, now-"

Will nudged the Rabbit with his foot. "We'll leave. But I'm warning you, that genie used to be the most powerful sorcerer in all of Wonderland and Agrabah. He won't stop at anything to get what he wants."

"Used to. Now, he's just a genie, and he has to do whatever I tell him to." She waved her hand. "Now move along."

Will glared at her, straightening his jacket and moving across the street.

"I don't like her," the White Rabbit muttered as he began to "dig."

"Me neither, Rabbit." He cast one more worried glance at Regina's triumphant expression before jumping through the blue portal.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you, Mark Wells. :)**

"Look, kid, I'm not so sure this is a good idea."

Henry watched Emma's grip on the steering wheel tighten. "It'll be fine, Mom. I know she's mad at you, but I think I can help her."

"It's a little more than 'mad,' " she muttered as the car slowed to a stop in front of Regina's house. "Any trouble, you give me a call, okay?"

"Okay. Love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Henry." She mussed his hair and watched with her lips pressed together as he climbed out of the car with his backpack. He waved at her through the windshield and made his way up the walkway of his other mom's house. As he reached the door, he looked over his shoulder to see Emma still watching him.

For a second he wondered if he should knock, but then he remembered that he was _her_ son, too, and reached for the key she kept hidden in a plant next to the front door. Her door was never unlocked, at least nowadays.

He pushed the key into the doorknob, turned to wave one more time at Emma, and walked inside. His Mom didn't greet him like he assumed she would. In fact, everything was very quiet, apart from a low murmuring of voices in the sitting room.

Henry edged toward the voices behind a closed door, tiptoeing on the wooden floor. Of course he trusted his Mom now, even though she was really mad at his other Mom, but he was very curious, and he knew that adults had a nasty habit of stopping their important conversations when children were within earshot.

"…can be anything?" That was Mom.

"Anything within the laws of magic." This voice, however, was unfamiliar; deep, silky, and male. Henry pictured a thin, mustachioed man with dark hair and bushy eyebrows.

"I'm assuming the laws are the same in Agrabah as they are here?"

_Agrabah? _Henry wondered. _Like…Aladdin? But that wasn't in the book. _

"I cannot kill anyone-"

"A pity."

Henry's blood ran cold. Her voice was dry with sarcasm, but she could be serious. Did she really want to kill Emma?

"-make anyone fall in love-"

"Even more of a pity."

_Robin Hood._

"-bring back the dead, or change the past."

"Ha! That's already been done enough for my liking."

Henry wondered at this man telling his Mom the rules of magic. The words _"I _cannot" registered in his head as significant. Did his Mom have some new servant who only operated under magical law?

Then it clicked. _Agrabah. Magic laws. _

Genie.

It had to be. Was it _the _Genie? It didn't sound like it. The man's voice sounded anything but kind or funny like the Genie from Aladdin was, but then again many of the characters he thought he knew were very different in real life.

How had his Mom found a genie?

"I can't help but see you are disappointed at the laws."

She sighed. "I've always been, but there's no point in trying to change them."

A pause.

"Ah, so you are a sorcerer as well."

Henry could imagine his Mom crossing her arms to go with the tone she was using. "Some might call me that."

He could hear the smile in the genie's voice. "Just between you and me, then…" The next part was spoken so softly that Henry had to press his ear to the door. "There is a way to change the laws of magic."  
Mom huffed. "Impossible." A moment passed, in which Henry was sure she was recalling what he was; how Zelena had opened a portal to the past. "How do you know?"

"I've done it," he hissed. "I have brought the dead to life, made people love me, killed people with just a whim."

Henry backed away from the door a little. He decided that he didn't like this genie.

"I can tell you how to do it."

_"How?" _she demanded.

"I will tell you how, once-"

"I _command _you to tell me now!" Mom yelled.

Henry pictured the genie hesitating, but being unable to stop the secret from coming out since his master had commanded it. "You will need this bottle, and the genie inside of it. There is a book in Wonderland that contains the spell."

"You want me to go to _Wonderland?" _

"Of course not. You can merely wish it, and the pages will be in your hands."

Henry didn't waste a second. He couldn't let his Mom have those papers and change the laws of magic. Settling his backpack on his shoulders, he crept back across the floor and opened the front door again quietly, only to close it hard a second later. Everything went very still for a couple seconds before Henry walked conspicuously across the wooden floor and pushed the sitting room door open to see his Mom standing in the middle of the room alone, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Hey, Mom."

Her face lit up with a bright smile. "Henry!" She ran forward and squeezed him in a hug. It was hard for him to hug her back after what he had just heard, but he took the opportunity looking over her shoulder to see where she might have hidden the lamp. Nothing. She was good.

Mom pulled away and put her hands on his cheeks. "How are you?"

"Good, Mom." He tried to sound enthusiastic, and hoped it was working. "I wanted to come spend the day with you. Is that okay?"

A flash of annoyance in the back of her eyes. He just barely caught it before it went away. If he was with her all day, she couldn't make the wish.

"Of course it's okay!" She hugged him again. "You can come spend time with me whenever you want, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know."


	6. Chapter 5

Emma huffed as she sat down on the set of stairs in the apartment. "Are you _sure _you aren't overthinking this? I mean…genies? Maybe she just has some new lackey to work for her."

"No. It's definitely a genie." He came to sit down beside her. "First of all, he's magical, and second, she said something about Agrabah."

"Agrabah? You mean like-"

"Aladdin? Yeah."

Emma frowned, thoughtful for a few moments. "You're sure of what you heard?"

"Yep."

"But if she didn't wish for the spell while you were with her…"

Henry looked out the window, the fading sunlight giving him only a partial view of the town. "She could have already cast the spell right now."

Emma jumped to the ground and grabbed her keys off of the counter. "Come on, Henry."

Henry smiled. "You're not going to tell me I can't come?"

"This time, you're the witness, so no."

He followed her out the door with bouncy steps, adrenaline already beginning to pump through his body. "Where are we going?"

"We need to find out more about the genie and what Regina can do with it. There's only one person who knows magic inside and out."

Of course. If anyone knew about genies, he did. "Mr. Gold."


	7. Chapter 6

Jafar materialized in Regina's sitting room with a puff of purple smoke. He nodded gratefully at Regina. "Thank you for summoning me. It can get quite uncomfortable in that tiny bottle."

She didn't care for his pleasantries or complaints. "Why should I believe you?"

He smiled and clasped his hands together. "I'm sorry?"

"How do I know you're not just trying to get something out of me by convincing me that I can change the laws of magic?"

"Command me to tell you the truth. I cannot disobey my master."

Regina crossed her arms. "Tell me the truth, then. Can I change the laws of magic?"

"Yes, but not alone."

Her eyebrows quirked in question.

"It takes two sorcerers to cast the spell in the book, and they will both acquire the power to break the laws of magic."

Regina frowned. "Now _that's _a problem." Unlimited magic in the hands of Rumplestiltskin? Forget it. And Emma…she didn't need it either.

"If I may make a suggestion?"

"Go on."

"As I have said, I also was a sorcerer before I was condemned to this life of servitude. If freed from my prison, I could be the other to cast the spell."

"And why should I trust you?" If it was one thing Regina had learned, it was not to give anyone the benefit of the doubt.

"Because after it is done, I will go back to Agrabah and never trouble you again." His smile curled maliciously. "My quarrel is not with you, but with others. Together, though, I think we can both get what we want."

Regina mused over his offer. He was no doubt in this purely for his own means, but like he said, maybe by working together, they each could accomplish their own goals. She would keep a close eye on him. Besides, how could he harm her as a genie?

"Can I wish you free?"

"No." He shook his head. "It doesn't work like that. I accidentally stole water from a well, and the well's guardian punished me like this." He gestured to the golden cuffs on his wrists. "The only way I can be free is if I return the water."

"And where is this water?"

"On the ground near the well. I hope," he added underneath his breath, clenching his hands into fists.

Regina sighed. "In Agrabah?"

"Wonderland."

She settled her hand on her hip. "And you expect me to trust you after you're no longer under my command?"

He raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose if you want to cast the spell, you'll have no choice."

She would have to think of a way around that one.

Jafar leaned forward. "Why haven't you wished for the spell?"

Regina stiffened. Henry's face came to mind, but she wasn't about to reveal her one and only weakness to this genie. "Because I don't want to yet. It's none of your business."

Jafar bowed his head in submission. "Very well."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of my follows and favorites so far! And thank you especially to Kate Pendragon, who left an awesome review and has an amazing OUAT story herself. This chapter is for you! :) Thank you, everyone! Hope you're enjoying it!**

Mr. Gold sighed as he heard the bell to his shop ring. "Closed," he called over his shoulder, his back to the entrance. When was he going to remember to lock that door?

"This is important, Gold."

He turned to see Emma marching toward him with Henry in tow. Folding his hands on top of a glass case, Mr. Gold put on a smile. Though it wasn't truly genuine, these two were less of a nuisance than certain others.

"Miss Swan. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hey, Mr. Gold," Henry said with a grin, announcing his presence as he stood beside his mother.

"Good to see you, Henry." That was truth; Henry was his own flesh and blood, the only remnant of Baelfire. Mr. Gold reached out to ruffle his hair, though he noted that he had to reach up instead of down. He was growing fast.

Emma placed her hands on the edge of the case. "We think Regina's up to something."

Mr. Gold chuckled. "Isn't she always? And now, if I were you, Miss Swan, I'd be watching my back."

"Look," Emma sighed, a familiar stab of guilt squeezing her heart, "I'm concerned for the town. Not just myself."

Now this was getting interesting. Mr. Gold straightened and inclined his head forward. "Let's hear it, then."

Emma looked down at Henry. "Explain away."

Henry met Mr. Gold's gaze with an urgent expression. "She has a genie."

Improbable, but not impossible. He raised his eyebrows at Henry, piqued by this bit of information. "Are you sure? Did you see it?"

"Well, I didn't exactly _see _him, but I heard him and my mom talking. They said something about Agrabah."

"It's possible. There are genies in Agrabah. But even if she did have a genie, why would you consider that a threat? He couldn't do anything Regina couldn't."

"He talked to her about changing the laws of magic."

Mr. Gold huffed, disappointed. "That's impossible. Trust me, I've tried." His gaze rested on Emma for only a moment. Only she could even begin to understand the grief of losing Baelfire. If there was a way to raise the dead, _he, _the Dark One,would surely have figured it out already.

"It's not impossible."

The new voice turned Mr. Gold's head. Belle emerged from the back room, smiling briefly at him.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear." She stepped behind the counter, next to Mr. Gold, and looked between Emma and Henry. Then she trained her gaze on Mr. Gold. "Do you remember the book I found hidden in the library?"

Yes, he certainly did. The old book seemed to have been written in the Victorian age, in England, but it was the only copy remaining, so far as they had found. At first he had thought it was just an old version of _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, _but what Belle had told him about the contents of the book made it seem like otherwise.

"I do. Did you ever finish it?"

"I did." She turned back to face the mother and son. "And I think it's more than just a book. There was a powerful sorcerer named Jafar who wanted to change the laws of magic, and he did it by using three genies and a sorceress. In the end, he was defeated and sentenced to a life serving others as a genie."

Henry glanced up at Emma. _"Another _book? Like _Once Upon a Time?" _

Emma seemed a little more unsure, her lips set in a frown. "What makes you think it's not just a story?"

However, Belle was not put off. Her expression remained just as confident. "Will Scarlet."


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone for all the encouragement! Please continue to review, follow, and favorite. :)**

**Also, if you haven't seen a recap of the OUAT panel at SDCC today, you should check it out. It was pretty great, especially the part where they said that Mr. Gold's first name was Barbara. ;)**

Belle looked up at Mr. Gold for confirmation. Mr. Gold, however, fixed his gaze on Emma to watch her eyes widen with familiarity at the name.

"I met him," Mr. Gold said quickly, getting a word in before Emma spoke. "In the Enchanted Forest. I made a deal with him concerning the location of a mirror that allowed for travel in between worlds. In this story," he continued, gesturing to Belle, "it tells of where Will Scarlet came from and how he stole a magic mirror in order to travel to Wonderland. It fits with my end of the story, especially since I recommended Wonderland." He flashed an impish grin without even thinking, recalling the days when all he did was made deals and watch people's lives swirl out of control. "He lived in Storybrooke for a little while before you arrived, but he never talked about where he had come from."

"I met him. Today. At Granny's," Emma said, her hands visibly clutching the glass case tighter.

That couldn't be a coincidence. "Did he say where he was going? What he was doing?"

She set her chin in her hands, brow furrowed in concentration. "He was going to his room at Granny's."

"He said he was just going to pick up a few things," Henry chimed in, "because he had to leave quickly when he left before."

"He didn't stay, then?" Belle asked.

"It didn't sound like it." Emma sighed. "I wish we would have known about this earlier."

"When did Regina acquire the genie?" Mr. Gold inquired, realizing it was an important part of the equation.

Emma and Henry looked at each other.

"I only heard her talking to him earlier today, but it sounded like the genie was going over the basic rules."

"Could Will have come to look for the genie?" Emma looked at Belle and quirked an eyebrow.

Belle shook her head. "I don't think so. Jafar's bottle vanished, so it could have landed anywhere. He wouldn't have known where it was."

Mr. Gold looked at Belle. "What's most important is finding out what Regina would need to break the laws of magic like the genie did."

He could see that Belle was reading him. Her eyes were searching his, wondering if he wanted the knowledge for himself, not only to help them figure out what Regina was up to.

He hated himself for lying to her, (_again, _he reminded himself) but if there was a chance of bringing Baelfire back, he wasn't going to pass it up. He couldn't.

So he buried the desire deep down, where no one would be able to see it.

Seemingly satisfied, Belle rolled her eyes upward, thinking. "He needed the three genies, a spellbook, and another sorcerer."

"Where are the other genies?"

"There aren't any more, now. Jafar's the only one." Her words slowed toward the end of her sentence and her eyes grew wide.

"So she only needs him."

"She's probably already wished for the spell," Henry chimed in, suddenly not so chipper.

It all added up in Mr. Gold's mind. He couldn't deny that he felt a tiny twinge of fear in his gut. He had never been afraid of Regina because he was more powerful than her. But now…

"All she needs is another sorcerer." He gave Emma a meaningful look.

"And the only other people with magic in the town are…" She swallowed, subdued panic welling up in her eyes. "Us."


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, I've been super busy and traveling all over the place. But thank you so much for all the support! It really means a lot and makes me want to keep writing. :) Sorry this is a really short chapter, but I'll have a longer one up soon.**

Emma's mind began to work in overtime. Would Gold side with Regina on this one? If he had the power to bend the laws of magic…

"You wont do it, will you, Rumple?" It was more of a statement than a question, as if Belle was certain he would never do such a thing.

Mr. Gold sighed. "No, of course not," he muttered in a low voice, training his gaze onto Emma. "And I suppose you won't either, Miss Swan?"

Emma barked a sarcastic laugh. "No way."

Mr. Gold shifted his stance. "Then Regina has a problem. And since she needs _us_ intact…" His eyes grew somber as he gazed at Belle. "She'll hit us where it hurts the most until we agree."

_Killian. _Emma had an urge to find him and run, anywhere. Leave the town to deal with Regina. It was in the back of her mind, though she knew that she would never carry out that plan.

In reality, was Regina capable of that kind of evil anymore? She had sincerely changed, but after what happened with Robin Hood, Emma wasn't sure what she would do to get him back.

That thought triggered something in her memory, something Henry had told her not even an hour earlier.

_"After the genie told her he couldn't kill anyone, she said 'a pity,' and then after he said he couldn't make anyone fall in love, she had said 'even more of a pity.'"_

This wasn't about power. It wasn't about being in control.

It was about being loved.

"Wait a minute." Emma held a hand up to echo her statement. "Maybe she doesn't want to harm anybody. If she could make Robin Hood fall in love with her, she would be happy. She doesn't want anything else."

"I know my mom's done bad things in the past," Henry chimed in, "but she's different now. I _know _she's changed. She might have just gotten off track a little."

The ghost of a smile appeared on Mr. Gold's face. "It's possible that's true, but I've known Regina for much longer than you, dearie, and she's _never _satisfied. Are you really willing to take that chance?"

She could kill somebody.

_Maid Marian. _

She could make someone fall in love with her.

_Robin Hood. _

She could bring back the dead.

_Cora. _

And she could change the past.

_Make it so that none of us ever existed. _


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Again, sorry for the lack of updates. I'm getting ready to move to college so it takes up a lot of time. Please review, follow, and favorite! :)**

**Also, I'm sorry for this chapter. It kind of killed me to write because Rumbelle is my OTP. But, I'm just being realistic here. Well, as realistic as you can get with Once...**

Mr. Gold couldn't sleep.

Even with his warped past, the Dark One usually didn't have trouble drifting off. He wasn't one to have nightmares, or even dwell on troubling things in the middle of the night. Oh, they came occasionally, of course, and he hated those nights.

Nights like this.

Belle's steady breathing beside him only made things worse, reminding him of how he was constantly lying to her every second of the day. It was an ongoing struggle in his head, but his good side was losing more and more. He knew that if he told her the truth now, she wouldn't stay with him a second longer.

_Selfish, _he thought to himself. _I'll always be selfish. _He shouldn't have married Belle. He should have told her that he would never be who she wanted him to be, because it was the truth. If he really loved her, wouldn't he have let her go? Let her have a chance somewhere else?

_I tried that, but she's too stubborn. _The thought almost brought a smile to his lips.

Yet, the moment of happiness while thinking about Belle was short lived. Mr. Gold was all too soon reminded that he had to volunteer to help Regina. Yes, _had to _were the right words. If he could bring Baelfire back, he had to, even if it meant allowing Regina to have unlimited magic as well. Besides, with that kind of power, he could deal with her easily enough.

To have his son back, he would pay any price.

_Even Belle? _he wondered. He turned over to gaze at her peaceful form, eyes closed and hair cascading over half of her face.

If he helped Regina, would Belle understand? Would she ever be able to forgive him? Even if she didn't leave him then, he was sure to be more dangerous with unlimited magic. Eventually, she would see him for what he truly was: a coward, a monster…a beast.

_ I could change. I tried to change for Bae, and I tried to change for Belle, but maybe with both of them I truly can be good. _

He sighed. Who was he kidding? He would always be Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One, who always chose magic in the end. It was his crutch, his drug. He had relied on it for far too long to let go of it now.

He had to bring Bae back. He couldn't pass up the chance. Bae had died resurrecting him, so he would give up all that he had to bring him back. And if Belle didn't understand…well…he wasn't ready to think about that yet. Losing her now, after all they had been through, would hurt him more than he could imagine.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Again, apologies for lack of updates. College takes some adjusting, but I think I'm settled into my schedule now. Updates should be coming regularly now. :) Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited! Please continue to do so! **

"There's something you're not telling me." Anastasia turned to face him, as perfect as a portrait, with the beautiful backdrop of Wonderland behind her.

"Wot?" Will asked innocently turning from the hypnotizing scene of the sunset. He leaned heavily on the marble balcony, acting casual.

"I know you, Will." She smiled. "You can't hide from me."

"Why would I want to?" He took a step closer to her, but her eyes remained stern.

"Don't change the subject. You can tell me." Her expression softened. "Don't you trust me?"

"'Course I do, Ana. Just…don't like having a bloody conscience, that's all. Telling you would make it real, and make me want to do something about it. But I don't want to. I want to stay here safe, with you…" He trailed off. It wasn't often that he rambled, but it had been happening more frequently with his heart intact and his marriage to Anastasia.

She raised her eyebrows, waiting.

Will hung his head, then looked back up at her. "I found Jafar. In Storybrooke."

Her eyes were as big as saucers. She immediately grabbed Will's hand. "Was he still a genie?"

"Yeah, but a not very nice woman got a hold of him. With Jafar's reputation for trouble, I just keep thinking that they're not safe, that something's gonna happen."

The panic slowly drained from her face, replaced by a calm warmth. "Will." She pulled him a little closer. "I'm haunted by my years as Queen. I turned a blind eye to Wonderland, and because of that I almost let Jafar take it. I almost lost you, I almost died." She lifted a hand to caress his cheek, and he closed his eyes for just a moment. "So do what you always told me to do: the _right thing." _

He opened up his eyes and saw her face; shining, hopeful, smiling. She already knew what he was going to do. She could read his heart better than he could.

Will sighed. "I'm going to have to get the Rabbit, then. He won't be happy."

Ana beamed. "Can I come with you?"

"Not this time. It's dangerous, and besides, everyone would miss your lovely face." That made her smile. "You have to take care of Wonderland. I won't be gone long. Nothing's probably even happened."

She looked at him, conveying all seriousness. "Just promise me that you'll send the Rabbit to get me if things get bad. I know Jafar and his weaknesses; I could help."

_It's not going to get bad, _he told himself, but this nagging in the back of his head told him otherwise. He would never let her get anywhere near Jafar. "Promise." With that, he slid his arms around Ana's waist and kissed her. "I'll miss you, Ana," he said as he pulled away.

"I'll miss you too, Will." She ran her fingers over the hair on the back of his head. A smile twitched at her lips. "Don't be long."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He pressed his lips to hers only briefly this time, gently squeezed her hands in his, and then turned away from the balcony.

Every part of his body screamed at him, begging him not to leave. But his heart relaxed, giving him some sort of comfort that at least he was doing the right thing.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Again, sorry it took so long for the update! Thank you SOO much for sticking it out and for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! Keep it up! You guys are super awesome! Here we go...**

Belle skimmed the pages of _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, _(the _real _version, supposedly) hoping to find a clue she might have missed last time. The realization that Regina could supersede the laws of magic at any moment was nerve-wracking, but at the moment there was nothing they could do. They had no solid proof of this genie; no one had ever seen him or his bottle. But, from what Henry had described, Belle was certain.

Jafar was in Storybrooke.

"So this is what you do, all day."

Belle glanced up over the pages of the book to see Rumplestiltskin leaning back in his chair, arms folded, watching the people roaming about in the library. She smiled at him. "Don't you like it?" Her grin grew bigger as he frowned. She knew he wasn't fond of people in general.

"Too many people," he muttered as Granny walked in, shooting him a sour look.

Belle leaned forward and placed a hand on his knee, raising her eyebrows and giving him her best "I told you so" look. "I told you, you didn't have to come."

His hand enveloped hers, and a smile played at the corners of his mouth. "Yes, but I wanted to." He lowered his voice. "With Regina in need of my cooperation, I wouldn't leave you unprotected. Or," he continued, smiling now, "perhaps I just wanted to see you all day."

_"Belle!" _

She shot up out of her chair at the loud disturbance, looking at the door where Henry came running toward the front desk, out of breath. Quirking an eyebrow at him, Henry smiled sheepishly, that same smile he always gave her when he made an outburst in the library.

"Sorry. I mean, 'Belle!'" he whispered.

Belle smiled and leaned her crossed arms against the counter. "That's more like it. What is it?"

He still spoke in hushed tones. "My mom. Regina," he corrected quickly. "She's going to Wonderland." He glanced at a watch on his wrist. "Correction: she's probably already there."

Rumple stood up beside Belle. "Her first wish?"

"Yeah. I heard her talking to the genie again."

"Do you know _why _she's going?" Belle asked, sorting through the options in her head.

"Not exactly, but they were talking about returning some special water and a well…"

"Did they say anything about Nyx?"

Henry's eyes lit up. "Yeah!"

Belle took in a deep breath and gripped her arms to steady herself. She had a pretty good idea of what they had been talking about.

"Belle?" Rumple asked softly, his hand on her back.

"Why?" Henry asked, concern showing in his eyes. "What's that mean?"

"Regina." Belle sighed, though it did nothing to help release the tension in her body. She didn't know how, or why, but she did know the intention. "She's going to free Jafar."


	14. Chapter 13

Rumple was the first to react. "But if Regina freed Jafar, she wouldn't have a genie to use for the spell."

Belle considered this, but it was hard to think when her mind was reeling with the frightening news. "I don't know how it's going to work, but if Jafar gets free, it won't be good for anyone."

Rumple sighed and set his earnest gaze on her. "What can we do to stop her?"

It felt so strange to Belle that _he _was looking to _her _for an idea, for a plan, for deliverance. It had always been the other way around, but this time she was the one with the knowledge. She got to play the hero now, but she knew from experience that it wasn't always as great as it seemed to be.

Belle shut her eyes for a moment, thinking through the book. "I…I don't know." She blinked her eyes open and looked at Henry, who was still staring with wide eyes, and at Rumple, whose expression was set and determined. "If we could get to Wonderland, maybe we could stop her from returning the water to Nyx."

"There's no way for us to travel between worlds anymore," Rumple stated. "All of the beans were destroyed, and Jefferson's hat as well. Unless someone casts another powerful curse- which I am _not _doing- I'm afraid we're stuck here."

"So my mom gets what she wants?" Henry wondered, his shoulders sagging.

Belle wasn't sure how to reply to that. It seemed hopeless, but there had to be _something _they could do…

Movement caught her eye out of the library window. She turned and looked, the view allowing her to see across the street behind an abandoned shop. A clothed rabbit seemed to emerge from the brick wall of the building, coming to rest at the feet of a man with buzzed hair and a black jacket.

Belle smiled. "There's always hope, Henry." She walked out from behind the desk and practically ran out the door, pausing only for a moment at the sidewalk before she crossed the street.

"Belle!" Rumple called out behind her. But she didn't wait for him. Instead, she found herself face to face with the stranger and his rabbit across the road.

"Look," he sighed, "I can explain about the rabbit."

Belle smiled. It was like having a storybook character come to life before your very eyes. "There's no need. I'm Belle- Belle Gold," she added before she could stop herself. It was the first time she had introduced herself that way, and she couldn't stop grinning because of it.

He looked at her like she might be crazy. "Will Scarlet. Nice to meet you. Now, how do you know about the rabbit?"

"I have a name, you know," the White Rabbit protested, tapping his foot and crossing his arms.

"It's a long story, but right now we need your help. Our mayor…" But she trailed off as Will's gaze trained over her shoulder. She turned to see Rumple arriving, Henry on his heels.

"Mr. Scarlet." Rumple nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Fear and anger shone in Will's eyes. "Rumplestiltskin."

"As I've told you, I prefer to be called Mr. Gold here."

Bell noted how he didn't mind that she called him "Rumple."

"Fine, _Mr. Gold," _Will amended.

"Do we get to go through a portal?" Henry asked, though whether he purposefully broke the tension or not was unsure. He glanced up at Will, as if just noticing that he was there. "Oh, hey Will."

"Hello there, Henry. Is your mum around? I need to ask her about something."

"Well, she's with her boyfriend, and she _hates _getting interrupted on her dates…"

"Me too," Rumple muttered, and Belle had to smile, just a little.

"…so I wouldn't if I were you."

Will nodded absentmindedly while looking at Belle, and then at Rumple, as if something had just clicked in his brain. _"Gold?" _he asked. "As in, _him?" _He shook his head. "How did you ever manage that? Made some sort of deal? Or a potion?"

Rumple took a step forward, gripping his cane so hard that the blood left his fingers. Belle reached out for his other hand and pressed it. "Rumple," she said as an undertone. Louder, she added, looking Will directly in the eyes, "I chose to be with him. He's changed since the Enchanted Forest."

"Oh, I'm sure he has," he said with sarcastic laugh.

"You listen here-" Rumple began through gritted teeth.

"Stop!" Henry looked between the two men, the tension between them almost tangible. "You're the only one who can help us, Will. Belle was right; he _has _changed." He shrugged his shoulders. "And he's also kind of my grandpa."

His eyebrows shot upward. "I'm not even going to ask how that happened. Now tell me what you need," he said, crossing his arms over his chest, "and I'll tell you whether or not I'll help." His gaze swept to Rumple, who returned a hard glare.

"We need to know if there's any way Jafar could be released," Belle said. "Regina is in Wonderland, and we think she's trying to free him."

Will sighed, his expression relaxing. "There are only two people who could answer that question, and it just so happens that I have a magical Rabbit who can get me to them."

"Cool." Henry grinned. "Where are we going?"

"Not 'we,'" Will corrected. "Me."

"Oh, no." Rumple stepped forward. "If we leave you to go alone, how do we know you'll come back?"

Will spread his arms out with a questioning look. "Ever heard of trust? I have a heart, you know."

"I trust you," Belle cut in, "but we need to save as much time as possible, even if it's only a second. If we come with you, it will save a trip back here before we go to Wonderland."

"Who said I'm taking any of you anywhere?"

"I know your heart, Will. Help us, please." Belle looked at him imploringly. She knew he had kindness in there somewhere.

His eyes rolled upward. "Fine, but only because I wouldn't be keen on Jafar being free either. But we should leave now-"

"Wait!" Henry pulled a phone out of his pocket and pressed a button. "We need to bring my mom too. And probably Hook."

"I didn't say you could bring the whole bloody town!" With a sigh, Will shook his head, the White Rabbit looking up at him with an accusing expression.


End file.
